


Entiendo La Vida

by TreywisKrucks



Series: The Last Great American Dynasty [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But everyone is over eighteen now, Dom Harry, M/M, Omega Louis, Pack Dynamics, Prince Louis, Romance, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Wolves, pack leader Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreywisKrucks/pseuds/TreywisKrucks
Summary: "You are hesitating, it's not that you do not want to reveal the subject to me but," Harry placed his observations, "you are fearful of my reaction."Louis turned his gaze away and looked at the man's chest instead and began playing with the strings that tied the tunic around him, "You can say no and I know it sounds silly but-"Harry lifted his chin and gazed at him with understanding, "Nothing you say is silly.""I was wondering if I could be trained to shift into my wolf form," Louis let out, his eyes hopeful, "I know it may be unheard of but I was wondering if it is possible."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: The Last Great American Dynasty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941418
Comments: 14
Kudos: 216





	Entiendo La Vida

The moon was new and the tide seemed surprisingly calm and restricted. She was rocking against the vessel but no more than she usually did so. The water pulled in and exhaled out the closer they came to their destination, the stars seemed to closely glare down as they continued moving into the vicinity. 

Harry trudged back into his cabin and noticed Louis staring out of the window, wide awake, regardless of the hour. "You should be asleep, petal."

Louis gave him a reluctant smile and his eyes met the Alpha's. 

Discomfort. 

Concern. 

Anxiety. 

Louis was afraid of the way the pack was going to react to him. Harry was as well but the reflection of worry in the Omega's eyes negated his feelings thoroughly. He sat down beside him and took his hand in between his own.

"I am always with you, Petal," Harry assured him and then gave him an additional piece of reassurance, "and I am assured that the pack will come around if they are not taken with you immediately."

Louis pushed a smile in an attempt to not be the root of more trouble to the Alpha. "I hope so, Harry."

The howl in the background did more to worry him than to appease him.

Harry handed him his coat and put his hand forward which the Omega readily took. The Alpha then guided him back to the deck where Liam was reciting the list of orders consolidated by the Pack leader. 

They had decided to dock for the night and leave two Alphas on board to guard the things they had procured while the rest of them returned to the pack. It was too late in the night for them to unload any of the loot or the spoils of war. On halting the ship, most of the people easily moved down to the ground when the howls became more prominent.

Harry's grip on Louis' hand did not falter as they descended to the ground. As he assured the Omega's wellbeing, the dark began to light up with coloured eyes and low sounding growls. As Harry held the torch further up, the first wolf which stepped forwards was a grey one, dusted with white at the edges of his legs. 

He then let out a loud howl which was joined in synchrony with the rest.

Moving forward, there was a regal air to the wolf who stood before Louis. He examined him closely and then turned towards the Alpha for an explanation. 

"He is my mate, Zayn," Harry offered to which the wolf looked curiously at him, he then stepped back to take a deep bow before stepping away from their positions and Zayn ran towards Liam and jumped on him, toppling the Alpha.

Louis smiled in the direction of Harry who gave an exasperated and dismissively shook his head leading him towards the wagons which were arriving to transport them to the village. Funnily, Harry wasn't the only person who was peacocking around Louis, the others were careful of him as well. That being the reason, Harry requested for Inez to situate the Omega into his house and light all the lamps accordingly and remain with him.

She readily obeyed and hopped onto the wagon with Louis alongside a few others. As they moved through the dark night, the Omega noticed how flanked the village really was. There were tall trees surrounding them with what seemed like streams running through the ground stained dark by the night. As they approached the village, people disembarked and Inez requested the woman riding it to revert to the packhouse.

On arriving at the house, Inez quickly opened the door and quickly lit all the lamps with the help of the one she was holding. 

"I am positive that the pack is going to be smitten with you, Luna," she assured him, as she dragged the chair to stand upon it and light the remaining lamps placed at the elevation.

"You believe so?" Louis asked to which she quickly nodded her head.

"Yes," she informed him and added wisely, "don't get intimidated by Zayn, he just shares Harry's habit of brooding and appearing scary, he is a giant clingy cat otherwise."

Louis' lips tugged to show his momentary satisfaction and allowed his eyes to descend upon the rest of the house, "Why is everyone warning me about Zayn?"

"About me?" A voice questioned from the doorway startling them.

Louis spun to the doorway and noticed the man who was walking in towards him. His fur had transformed into a figure-hugging kaftan. His hair was unruly and messy with his amber eyes flickering in the fire.

"Why is everyone turning the Luna against me?" He humoured and moved forward to place the straw basket on the wooden table.

"Zayn," he introduced himself and pushed his hand towards Louis who accepted it without hesitation.

"Louis." 

"Now tell me the list of all the people who warned you against me," he told him seriously, "they will pay dearly for it."

Although his voice carried sobriety, his face was mirthful and he turned towards Inez, "I will remain with the Luna until Harry arrives."

Inez wasn't convinced but reluctantly left nevertheless but Zayn called her, "And don't go telling people I had a fistfight with Louis or something!"

Louis' face threw confusion very clearly as he waited for Zayn to answer who let out a laugh as he shut the door but did not lock it, "Sometimes her information is true but most of the time I don't believe a word she says."

"She is not that bad," Louis responded as Zayn removed the bag of fruits from the basket and some water.

Zayn reluctantly nodded and began cutting the apple as his eyes placed themselves upon Louis' person, "How did you meet him?"

"With a lot of tears and reluctance," Louis answered, sitting down upon the chair and ate a piece of the freshly cut fruit. Zayn paused his cutting and his eyes sieved through the Omega curiously.

Louis' eyes met Zayn's and the smile which persisted made him feel assured that Zayn was already on his side. Permitting a nod, he prodded, "Go on."

* * *

Harry's mind was fixed upon the Omega who was trailing alongside him on the steep path. And a very sharp sense of dread overtook him.

The sun was still preparing its leave, the skies threatening to bleed orange in a few moments and the breeze which gently ran through the forests ruffled the leaves to their attention. Gently, he pulled the Omega's hand to place him upon the cliff and he noticed how quickly his breath was fluctuating. Realising that the Omega was strained he made him sit a few paces away from the edge and easily slid behind him, Louis' head touching his chest while his arms went around the Omega, comfortably encasing him.

Turning his head from one side to the other, he looked at him appreciatively and nodded his head, "This is worth the hike, it's beautiful."

Harry hummed and kissed the top of his head, "I have found myself void of your company."

To that, Louis giggled and shyly looked at him like he had said something silly, "We live in the same house, share the same bed, meet one another thrice a day for meals and we cook dinner together."

It had been six weeks since they had arrived at Vilkard. Louis had been very much taken by the lush greenery and the beach which persisted without the need to overwhelm. The beauty of the entire place was entrancing to the Omega even though it had been during the later hours of the night.

Initially, he had called a council before Louis had even risen and elaborated on the situation of how he had ended up marrying the Omega, detailing how his father sought it fit to barter his Omega son for peace of his lands. His wolves were dismissive at the mention of marriage but Harry explicated that his wolf had imprinted on the Omega when they had met. The Alpha was transparent with regards to everything, he made it clear he couldn't shift because of the unorthodox views of his father, informed them he was a prince before he left everything to come with him and if acceptance was a long shot they could at least afford decency.

His wolves agreed. They had no qualms about behaving civil and they did so at least with the kind of reports which were being painted to the pack leader.

His Beta, Zayn had been intrigued by the development but he had tried to appease his relations with Louis. And anywhere Zayn was, Niall, assured his presence was imposed as well. The Alpha was still unable to decipher the true feelings the pair held for his beloved and sincerely prayed they were of an optimistic discourse.

Harry let out a grunt, "That is my subject of concern, it is too little time for my affections to reach you appropriately."

Louis continued to bless him with his laughter as he leaned back to look upon his chest and turned to him with interest.

"I might be inclined to agree," he shook his head and placed a kiss on his cheek and then nuzzled his neck, inhaling the raw scent of lemon which was a strong undertone to the Alpha. "Tell me what is wrong, you have something worrying you."

"Am I so transparent in my feelings?" Harry inquired, as Louis returned to the looking at the sun which was intent on painting the sky red.

"I do not know about your transparency," Louis answered, "but I can see you."

Harry felt an unknown warmth light inside of him and suddenly found it fruitless to hide, "How has the pack been treating you?"

"You're asking me as the Alpha Supreme or as the man who holds my heart?"

Harry felt his throat dry up and his words exhaust into fumes at that response and for a very brief moment which seemed like an aeon for him, he coughed out the answer, "The latter."

"I have settled in quite comfortably, Zayn's made me responsible for anything regarding mathematics or accountancy," he described enthusiastically, "and Niall is always joking around, I truly feel happy in their company and they don't make me feel like an outsider. I am happy around all the people I have met."

"Truly?"

"Yes," Louis affirmed with a nod, "which makes me feel so much more responsible for them, I desire to help our pack as much as I am capable to do so."

Harry felt immensely satiated by the comment and with ease gestured Louis to avert his eyes to the sunset which was bursting through while his own remained on the Omega's visage. When the orange remained but its source had shimmered away to another hemisphere.

"You know the sun was in that direction," Louis gestured, the red from the sky mirroring on his cheeks.

"I do not incline with that answer," Harry told him, his gaze unwavering.

"How are you unburnt then?"

"Ask my heart that," Harry responded, his thumb tracing the red hues painting his cheeks, "it has darkened because of my proximity with you."

Louis leaned forward and placed his lips on top of Harry's lips, lapping it up almost fearfully until Harry's grip tightened and made Louis delve deeper, their hands calmy situated on one another, their lips moving rhythmically, comfortably like this action wasn't cathartic but it was normal, it was domestic, it was something both of them were familiar with like it made them feel like home. When they did disconnect their eyes remained lurking around one another, looking at one another as if they were thanking each other for the moment the shared.

"Darkness will come down inevitably, we must leave before it does so," Harry initiated.

Moving down the cliff took hardly a few moments but Louis knew crossing the lake might take a little more time than required but his heart was pleased that he could share that time with Harry.

"What has got you so pleased, Omega?"

Louis glanced at him with his eyes squinting, "What happened to Rebekah and Bill?"

Harry rose and eyebrow at the reminiscence of the story he had told the Omega on their way to Vilkard. He elaborated on how a young divorcee named Rebekah had renounced the life in the mainland and settled on an island to get away from her past. On arriving there she met a handsome and rich man called Bill and they married one another. Rebekah had been subjected to ridicule and speculation of the townspeople on how she had trapped him for the money and Harry had halted there.

"They picked out a home on the coast and called it Holiday House," Harry continued and then went on narrating, "they held quite a many gatherings in this house of theirs and then one day-"

"Alpha!" A feminine voice yelled from across the lake on a boat.

Harry's eyes turned towards the source of the voice to see a platinum blonde-haired child waving in his direction from another boat. The realisation of the person let out an exaggerated sigh from his side.

"Oh my God! It is true!" She yelled from the other side, "You brought an Omega!"

Louis looked up awkwardly towards Harry in the hope of an explanation, as the boat drew closer to their own, "This is Heather Averell and her mother, Jane Averell, she is responsible for the relations we have with the other packs and supervises our sub-packs."

"This is Louis, your Luna and my Omega, " Harry put forth to which the man gave a warm smile.

"I almost did not believe it, you know," Heather went on rapidly, looking towards the Omega, "that Harry of all people would have an Omega, I mean have you seen how much he broods?"

Louis let out a cough which seemed eerily like a laugh causing Harry to raise his eyebrow unappreciative of the reaction.

"Now, if you are done snitching about me, we can be about our ways and you can talk to him tomorrow," Harry told him with a straight face. 

"Aww, the Alpha has a crush!" Heather singsonged. 

"Heather," the Alpha dragged her name in a chiding tone. 

"We'll see you around, Alpha and Luna," the mother greeted to which her daughter enthusiastically nodded her head. 

Their boat proceeded towards the other side of the lake which was simmering into a river whereas Harry took a different turn to reach their home which was situated at the entrance of the said lake. 

"And who was that?"

"Heather, she was four when I took over as pack leader. During my first pack meeting, she demanded why I did not smile," Harry replied dreadfully, evidently displeased at the memory.

Louis nodded his head and tried to showcase his seriousness on his visage, "She asked a very valid question, Alpha."

Harry harrumphed and questioned with scepticism, "Really, Omega? You're pulling my leg now?"

Louis replied with a grin and innocently cocked his head to the side, as they continued in silence over the stilling waters and the stars which were gleaming to return. 

As they moved through, the Omega's mind drifted to the wolves who were running along the edge of the water body and stalked the one topic which was frustrating him to no end. He had been trying to bring himself to converse with Harry about it but was too caught up in the way he would react or if he would be dismissive about the entire process itself. 

"And your thoughts have been scattered yet again," Harry informed him, "what's on your mind?"

Louis reluctantly shook his head in negation, as they halted the boat near the wooden dock of their house. 

"Nothing to worry yourself over, Alpha," he assured aiding him in tying their boat appropriately. 

Louis was easily pulled back and pushed against the bark of the tree which flanked their dock and placed a kiss on his neck and placed his arms around his waist. "Until you tell me what's bothering you, I shan't leave you."

Louis' eyes widened at the implication, gasping, "Harry, anybody could see us!"

The Alpha gave him a lopsided smile, "Our pack encourages displays of affection publicly."

Louis' eyes widened and his mouth opened like a fish, "Harry, no."

"Then tell me, you're hesitating, it's not the matter that you do not desire to reveal the subject to me but," Harry placed his observations, "you are fearful of my reaction."

Louis turned his gaze away and looked at the man's chest instead and began playing with the strings that tied the tunic around him, "You can say no and I know it sounds silly but-"

Harry lifted his chin and gazed at him with understanding, "Nothing you say is silly."

"I was wondering if it's possible for me to shift," Louis let out, "I know it may be unheard of but I was wondering if it is possible."

Louis' worry was consolidating in small drops to form an ocean with the lack of response from the Alpha's side. The feeling that Harry's mind was drifting into situations which were even harbouring disappointment was bringing anxiety to the Omega. 

Harry sighed and his hands shifted away from Louis' waist and very slowly cupped his cheeks as if they were fearing a little more force and thee flesh would break, "Did anyone tell anything regarding this which is coercing you to think in this discourse?"

Louis held the Alpha's hands and shook his head, "This desire has remained dormant since I saw your wolf form that day and I did do some digging in the book reserves you have and I know it is hard but I also know I can."

Harry was considering it. 

"You will need a mentor," Harry continued tracing his cheeks slowly.

"I don't want anybody if it isn't you."

The declaration made his heart flutter and his eyes shine but his visage tried to remain neutral and unaffected even though his wolf was purring on the interiors of his flesh. "Why?"

Louis' hands moved down to his torso and maneuvred him closer to his person. His eyes looking at him, "Would you be pleased with that, Alpha? Someone else noticing my shift before you do?" 

Louis' leaned forward and placed his lips on Harry's cheeks, "See me initially in my most vulnerable, before you do?"

Harry growled before he even knew that he was emitting such a sound. "You do not want to tease me in that manner, Omega."

"I am exceedingly possessive and territorial," he added warningly.

Louis let out a devilish grin and let his lips trace the air layering Harry's lips, "I am still wondering if that is an invitation or a warning because it seems the former to me."

"Such a temptress," Harry muttered pushing him back against the tree. With that, he placed his lips on top of Louis' and he felt a fire strike in his belly. Cupping his jaw, he closed the little space between them and slowly began to rut against the Omega who was quite appeased by the discourse of it. He pushed his tongue into his lips and Louis enthusiastically returned it grinding against the Alpha, moaning into his mouth. Louis' fingers laced around Harry's tunic when Zayn's voice interrupted the pair.

"Harry, Murshid from the council is here," Zayn informed him, upset, "Your presence is necessitated."

"Is there a specific reason?"

Zayn hesitated for a brief moment but proceeded nevertheless, "I think it might be regarding Louis."

Harry let out a low growl and looked at the Omega who was visibly confused by the information, "Nothing you need to concern yourself over, heart."

"Could you wait for me in our home?" He proposed very tenderly.

"Of course, Alpha," Louis forced out with a smile and pecked his cheek. "Take care."

"You as well, petal," he meaningfully addressed.

* * *

Harry's scent came in whiffs as he bordered near the house and Louis knew that was the moment he could heat the food which was made and serve it by the time he arrived. When the Alpha arrived, he seemed distant, emotionally, his thoughts were in a place Louis knew he couldn't reach until he benevolently brought the man back from the dive he had taken. 

Placing the food on the table Louis' hand cascaded upon his shoulder in a very light manner but even that quickly straightened the Alpha. 

"Are you all right, My Love?" He prodded to which the Alpha nodded his head in assent and brought him to sit beside him to have their meal.

"I am fine," Harry reassured him and moved to the wardrobe to change his clothes and as he continued stripping the tunic and Louis for a moment knew this was the only leap of faith he could take and he did. 

Louis took a step forward and gently draped his arms around his torso, as his head leaned upon Harry's back. The action clearly took the Alpha by surprise, his entire body froze as he decided to wait for Louis to tell something.

"When you promised to keep me in your protection, I decided to stay by your side and bear whatever burden you intend to carry," Louis told him, his cheek plastered to his back.

"So if your intentions are placed in the direction of my submission towards your action of withstanding this on your own, I will not comply with it," he muttered meaningfully.

Harry numbly remained confined to his spot, Louis felt he had done something which wasn't expected of him. Something which changed the way the cells responded to the reception in Harry's mind, something which was too undermined and something which Louis would never compromise on.

"Forgive me, Omega," Harry let out after careful deliberation and turned to pull him into his arms.

Louis did not oppose it, he welcomed the calm which enveloped him because of Harry, "I will if you let me in, not all at once but in quiet successions like the dawn before sunrise."

"I cannot certain it but I can with a precedented amount try for you, Omega," Harry told him assuredly and kissed the top of his head.

Louis acknowledged and gestured him to the bed, "Hold me while we converse please?" 

Harry did more than that; he effortlessly picked the Omega up and carried him to the bed. The squeal which turned into the smile of a blushing bride brought him intense satisfaction and a purr from his wolf. He placed Louis on the bed and threw a silk sheet over him only to place a blanket next bringing amusement from him.

Noticing the mirth in his eyes, Harry looked at him questioningly.

"You are too adorable, Alpha," Louis told him, his eyes gleaming.

Harry grunted and looked at him apprehensively, "I am nothing of the sort."

Louis bent his head without sincerity and then easily fit into the Alpha's shoulder and looked at him carefully. "Tell me."

"Bill's heart eventually gave out," Harry averted the topic.

The aversion was momentary but it worked, "And he passed away?"

Harry assented to it and continued, "He did, he left Rebekah with all his assets and his properties, the town blamed her for his death."

"Obviously," Louis' agreement came with a vicious dose of sarcasm, "because Rebekah is the god of death and has control over its parameters."

Harry's intrigue showed in the format of a slight moving of his lip, as he waited for other asservations from the man, they did not come.

"You are not going to die, Alpha," Louis assured him.

"I am considerably older than you and we will never know if the gods think it's appropriate."

"I will not persist without you," Louis informed him, his words having determination etched to them, "I intend to live my life by your side or not at all. I want all my blessings, all my events of joy and sadness by your side."

"I won't forgive you if you leave me," Louis consolidated.

Harry did not want to look at the Omega, it was hard enough to share his life with Louis but to now that he was important to the extent that he was willing to renounce living if it wasn't by his side did not flatter him but he as truly moved. Nobody in his life had done that. Harry wasn't a person who was desired, it had been that way with his parents, with his friends, at the academy; he knew the lone wolf never did survive on his own but lone wolfs did not belong with packs, not because they couldn't persist in it but because they would never be someone's first choice. 

And for some reason, Louis seemed to read his mind, "You are my always, it has been that way before I even knew you."

"I do not deserve you."

"No, Harry, if there is anybody on this earth who deserves me it is you."

Harry pecked his forehead and finally let out what had been plaguing his mind, "I have to travel to the council."

At this Louis' heart clenched but he tried to keep his expression neutral but nodded in understanding, "Murshid has been my friend since decades and he came to warn me before the storm arrived."

"The council is sceptical that I have taken a mate from foreign lands and he is not inherently a wolf," he sighed as he pressed his temple, "and that you do not possess my mark on your neck."

"They do not mind me having a foreign Omega in my pack but they are deriving great displeasure that you are a force to be reckoned with as the leader of our pack," Harry explained to him. "And I will not tolerate that, you are of royal birth and you are the most intelligent with the kindest constitution."

"You won't be taken away from me because a bunch of traditionalist fools are afraid of your power."

Louis smiled and held the Alpha's hand in affirmation, squeezing it, "When would you need to leave?"

"In about two weeks."

"For how long?"

"The stay in the council would be for eight days but travel will take two weeks to reach and return."

"So a month and a half nearly."

"Nearly."

Louis sighed and very slowly levelled his breathing, "So I have you for two weeks?"

"You have me for the remainder of my life, Louis," Harry assured him, "I shall not leave you void of my company if you promise to not leave mine."

Louis' did not reply to it, instead, he placed his hand on top of Harry's.

* * *

The following days were restrictive to Louis. It seemed like he was counting every hour as it passed and the anxiety which was brought due to Harry's impending departure. Louis tried his hearty best to behave as normal as his heart could permit it and he did, albeit not with thorough success but with whatever could be managed. He tended to his responsibilities of the pack, taking lessons and researching in parallel but all his research felt it had been caused in vain. Everything pointed towards connecting with the inner wolf and Louis had no idea how to summon that bitch.

It felt that his wolf was not even present nevermind alive. Harry had been patient in dealing with his resignation. The Alpha was very well aware that Louis did not throw temper tantrums or displays of elaborate resentment, he just let an exaggerated sigh while twitching his eyebrow and tried again.

Louis was genuinely clueless when it came to shifting. All the books pointed towards finding something driving, something passionate for people who hadn't shifted. 

Louis wasn't a passionate creature, he did not find this drive what people spoke of. He was silent, much like the water over a lake, very still but it ran deep. There wasn't any sort fervour in him for anything, he honestly just existed before coming to and taking the position of the Luna of the Winterfang pack. He had responsibilities now which resonated with him but they did not drive him, did not aid in this passion of his.

And now he stood on the threshold of confused and clueless.

Did he mention that Harry was leaving the following morning?

While Harry indulged in a bath, Louis had almost finished preparing a meal for the two of them. He wasn't phenomenal at cooking especially since he was a prince but he did remember quite a many things from his time at the convent and Niall always helped, more in the eating part than the cooking but it counted.

It happened mechanically. They had their dinner and Louis went in for a bath while Harry cleaned the vessels and made their bed. When Louis did return, he noticed the Alpha was reading a book and chided himself for not dressing his person in the bathroom.

"I thought you would be asleep," the Omega muttered, stepping into their room.

Harry's gaze remained fixed on his book as Louis moved in, "You know I cannot sleep without-"

The halt of his sentence initiated Louis to turn in his direction, the Alpha's eyes were widened with his lips slightly parted.

"What?" Louis questioned to which he shut his book and advanced towards the Omega, startling him momentarily, his hands instantly looped themselves around his covered waist.

"You are so beautiful, Omega," Harry told him, his eyes drinking the sight before him. Louis had a towel wrapped around his chest which halted mid-thigh. 

Louis humoured him and gave him a teasing smile, "Alphas."

Harry seemed alarmed by the comment, "Has anyone else seen you this way?"

"What way, Alpha?" He asked, innocently.

"Scantily clad," he whispered, his fingers gripping Louis' waist so firmly that the Omega was assured it would leave its remnants while his nose moved through the expanse of his collarbones, "in your most vulnerable."

"You and I both know this isn't anywhere close to my most vulnerable," Louis retaliated.

Harry growled at that, his voice throaty and possessive with his fingers tightening against his flesh, yanking him closer to his person, "That's mine."

"Then why don't you take it?" Louis threw it back in his direction.

This statement brought Harry from whatever headspace he was when he growled and blinked at Louis, his eyes looking down into the Omega's vibrant blue, "Louis, you're overwhelmed because of my departure, I don't think you truly want to indulge in intimacy."

"You knew that I wasn't pleased?" Louis squeaked.

"Others may not but I can read you like a book, Omega," he informed him, kissing his forehead. 

Louis' sense of dread had made a reappearance as he let out a sigh of exhaustion. Looking down to his chest, he looped his hands around his torso, "I am going to miss your presence, Harry."

"Likewise, petal," he retorted, kissing the top of his head. 

They remained that way until Harry voiced out that they needed rest for the following day and turned away while Louis put on his robes. Louis curled up into the Alpha's arms and looked up at him. 

"What did Rebekah do after Bill's death?"

Harry cleared his throat and started narrating once again, "She gave up on getting the approval of the island and brought all her friends from the mainland."

Harry looked down at Louis, intertwining their fingers, "She was a dancer you see, so she spent quite a lot of her fortune upon that art and quite a many boys, she also indulged in gambling," Harry continued, "and the town was once again telling about how they could have easily lived without her arrival."

Harry paused for the lack of snarky comments from Louis' side and then noticed the Omega had fallen asleep. A smile gentled upon his lips which caused him to kiss his forehead.

* * *

Louis had grown excessively silent after Harry's departure. Everyone had noticed it. It had become more apparent when he indulged in anything outside of duties like at this exact moment when nearly all the Omegas and a few betas were in the courtyard of the packhouse. 

Zayn had been talking aimlessly while the pups of the pack played. The Omega plopped himself on Louis' lap with no warning whatsoever. 

"I'm so tired," he muttered, stretching his arms causing Louis to challengingly raise his eyebrow. 

"You did not do any sort of work to warrant it," Louis informed him mechanically. 

Zayn glared at him in annoyance, "You are honestly Harry's extended persona, this is exactly what he'd say."

Louis smiled vibrantly at that and leaned back upon the bark of the tree.

"Do you miss him?"

"More than how much I estimated," Louis let out reluctantly.

Zayn let out a grin and rose his eyebrow, "You are so smitten by him, he will come back you know?"

"You think I am unaware of that?" 

Zayn's response was interrupted with Niall closing in towards the two of them and easily placed his head on the other side of Louis' lap.

"Niall, stop hoarding his lap," Zayn retaliated, annoyed which caused the other Omega to push his head.

"You are spread like a fucking eagle," Niall threw back which made Louis intervene and push their heads against one another.

"Shut up," Louis informed and turned towards the pair, "both of you."

Then the pouting began which made the Luna roll his eyes and stare down at the two of them which brought an eventual smile. They continued to talk about the pack duties and other relevant topics until they settled on Niall and his prospective Alphas who he vehemently disagreed to talk about. Louis and Zayn let it be while giving one another a look of suspicion.

The sun grew heavy and eventually breath it's last for the moment and exhaled the stars out. Zayn had decided that all of them should stay at Niall's place for the night just for the sake of it and even though Louis was sceptical, he was glad he agreed to it since they had a great time in one another's company. But the topic gave away to Louis' transformation which brought bout a wave of resentment and resignation from the said Omega. 

"The day you do transform we can run with you," Niall listed excitedly and then added, "Zayn's wolf has no sense of humour."

Zayn rolled his eyes, as he stirred the pot of soup. "You have no sense of self-preservation."

"Because I don't hunt as you do."

"You hunt like a bear who has had marijuana for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Niall rolled his eyes and looked at Louis with a pout as they rose from their place and began dispersing, "I am sure Harry would take great pride in teaching you how to hunt."

"I highly doubt I have the appetite for it," Louis muttered dismissively and moved into the house.

Since both Liam and Harry had left to the council, the two Omegas stuck to staying at Niall's place over the weekends. It was almost like a sleepover Louis had never had. Niall kept demanding elaborate and diverse dishes which Louis took great pleasure in cooking while the two Omegas bickered in the background.

As he wiped the plate to place it upon the kitchen platform, he turned in to the pair, "Why is the age of mating eighteen for Omegas and twenty for Alphas in your pack?"

Zayn paused briefly after placing the pot of rice, "Maturity. Harry noticed that most of the Alphas who mated their Omegas young and did end up conceiving a child ended up abandoning them for another person."

Niall assented to it and supplied after the Omega, "Even though they were mated. The sanctity of a bond and the fruits of it were stained."

Louis felt an eerie warmth lingering over his chest. Harry was truly an honourable man through and through, every additional piece of information fell upon his ears attested to that. 

"Tell me more about him," Louis demanded and sat down on the chair as Niall paused serving them food and looked at Zayn.

Niall sat down and looked at him and began to respond, "We didn't expect him to become the pack leader."

"Definitely," Zayn readily agreed and then added onto his answer.

Niall and Zayn alternated in detailing the story. How Harry's father passed when he was young and he was raised by a single mother through his life. Anne had put her heart and soul into assuring that he did not turn out as a bigoted Alpha who thought only of himself and did a god damn great job at it. She had saved her entire savings up and sent him to the council to assure that he received appropriate training both as a wolf and an Alpha. She nurtured him with her values and the council consolidated them by grooming him into a fine warrior and a skilled Alpha.

When Harry had returned to the pack, his mother had passed and left him an empty house filled with nothing but silence. Harry had been deeply impacted by her death and threw himself into the work, he helped Liam with his construction, secretly trained Zayn and eventually Niall. And when the former pack Alpha suspiciously passed away, the pack breathed an intermittent breath of relief.

"Our pack was not this way from the beginning," Zayn let out, as he bit into the meat, "we were as horrid as any other conservative pack even if most of the population did not believe in such archaic method and ideologies."

Niall assented in the form of a nod, "So before the next pack leader is announced, they must prove themselves by challenging any person who tries to diminish their claim."

"Harry did that?"

"Yes," Zayn affirmed with a smile, "we thought he had lost his mind."

Niall looked at Louis with a dazed look, almost fondly remembering the time, "Harry was nineteen and Killian was thirty-two, double the age, more the experience and whenever he indulged in fights, it was death or victory."

Louis was intrigued by the story and then declared, "He won though."

"Yes, he did," Zayn certained, his expression hinting pride. "He killed Killian and became the pack Alpha and now we are here."

The topic did shift but Zayn knew Louis' mind had traversed into a path he couldn't truly decipher out. Zayn ignored the worries which were clouding the Luna's mind and attempted to preserve the semblance of normalcy as they proceeded to rest for the day

\---

The lack of warmth was what broke his thread of sleep Zayn had. Liam's hand would always be around to keep him from getting cold but with him being gone with Harry, he expected Louis beside him. He turned to the other side and noticed Niall sleeping soundlessly. Pulling himself up from the mattress, he moved to examine the rest of the house and observed Louis wasn't present anywhere. 

As he grabbed a shawl from the stand, he fiddled amongst the keys and quickly moved out. He remembered Hamilton telling him that Louis was seen on occasion, pacing the rocks, staring out at the midnight sea. 

So that's where he sought Louis out. And funnily, he instantly found him, glaring at the exhausted sea and when Zayn found him and took a seat on the rocks.

"What's wrong?"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head to disqualify whatever he truly felt, "I wasn't feeling sleepy."

"And pigs can fly," Zayn reparteed immediately, repeating his question, his eyes looked up at the man, "what is bothering you, truly?"

Louis let out a huff of breath and turned away to examine the lamp on his side, "What if I never really shift?"

Zayn was the one to let a sigh out this time and placed his hand on the Omega's knee, "So what?" 

Louis pursed his lips and showcased his discomfort but that did not restrict Zayn's words, "Even if you don't, he is not going to leave you and your credibility as our Luna in no manner diminishes."

The Omega slit his gaze back to the sea as his anxiety became more apparent. Zayn was aware of the insecurities the Omega possessed. Marrying an Alpha who was from a different culture as of a whole conflicted everything Louis had been raised with. He left his lands to come to live with Harry and re-learn everything about their way of living. Zayn harboured intense respect for Louis' patience.

He was glad that for his efforts, Harry treated him nothing short of the royalty he truly was.

"Lou," Zayn recited as he stood up, "thinking doesn't make things easy, I will help you tomorrow, we will go through the scripts again and see if we missed anything."

"I miss him."

Zayn momentarily paused and gave an understanding look, "I know."

"A lot."

"I know."

"He will remain with me, right?"

"Without a doubt."

* * *

How an entire month passed away was beyond Louis' estimations. He drowned himself in pack duties and stuck to socialise with everyone. He was still dedicatedly practising his meditation in an attempt to shift but it was clear it wasn't going to occur anytime soon. The lack of progress was frustrating him to no end. 

Zayn had suggested finding something to do which could calm his mind and he did. He dipped his feet or in this case fingers in painting and tried his hand at stitching and embroidery. And nearly everyone who saw his embroidery was in praise of it with that he began sewing clothes for himself and the focus which it demanded kept him away from Harry's thoughts. 

As he continued painting, he heard the wood tap. Ignoring it for the wind, he continued detailing the canvas but then paused abruptly to hear the consistent knocking. Sighing, he stayed in his place, "I am occupied currently, could you wait at the Pack Office, please?"

"I will be in your company in a few moments."

The knock receded and Louis pooled his attention back to detailing the picture and twitched his eyebrow when the white paint smeared his exposed knees. As he continued to work on it, the glass door before him slid open and Harry walked through it.

Louis felt like he was in a dream. His senses numbed down as he sank into the vision presented before him. His heart grew heavy and upon his cheeks descended water from his eyes. 

He then got up from the floor and leapt onto the Alpha. The next moment Louis felt an abrupt pain course through his body and let out a howl of agony. As he fell upon Harry's person, the quiet shock coursing through the Alpha made him feel a strip of confusion. Harry sat up and looped his arms around him to take him to a mirror. 

His reflection sent ripples of shock through his fur, his eyes turned back to Harry who gently let him on the floor but Louis lost his balance and fell upon the floor instantly. Louis rumbled which caused a grunt of amusement from the Alpha who placed his luggage on the floor and stripped his clothes to shift as well.

Harry stood regal before his mate who was plastered to the ground. 

"Are you unable to stand?"

Louis' wolf yelped at the unknown voice in his head and frantically turned from one side to another with his neck stretched initiating a chuckle from the Alpha. 

"Omega," Harry pronounced gently and looked into his blue eyes, "Wolves have a telepathic bond when we are in one another's vicinities."

Louis' blue were glaring at him, "Could you be of any use or do you intend to waste your time mocking me?"

Harry's wolf was considering his options when the Omega let out an annoyed whine which made the Alpha chuckle before biting his coat and pulling him on his four feet. The moment he left the coat, Louis was going to fall again but Harry's wolf slid under his belly with his back supporting Louis' weight. 

They remained in the same position until the Omega sustained and he gently slipped out to stand beside him. 

"Observe the way I walk and try to mimic my steps, petal," he guided gently.

Louis did as he was instructed and in the next few minutes, he had accomplished learning how to walk and his delight was visible in his demeanour. The Omega slowly trudged back to the mirror and examined his physical appearance more closely. His fur was jet black, a stark contrast to Harry's coat. His eyes remained the same serene blue while his legs were seemingly slender. Noticing Louis' intense analysis of his appearance, Harry strolled to stand beside him, towering over him when Louis' nose nuzzled into his neck, startling Harry's wolf. 

That was a gesture reserved for pairs who had mated. 

"I missed you," Louis admitted, his shyness precipitating even through his wolf. 

"I missed you as well, heart," Harry let out and licked him fondly. 

"Don't ever leave me alone again."

Harry hummed and that was dissatisfactory in Louis' eyes as a response. Tackling the Alpha to the floor, Louis leisurely placed his wolf on top of Harry's. The Alpha was taken back by the sudden display of affection but welcomed it nonetheless. 

"Petal?"

"Mine," Louis' wolf sighed happily nuzzling into his neck. 

Chuckling at the Omega's clinginess, he sighed and looked down at him, "I will not leave you ever again."

"Promise?" Louis asked, his wolf raising his head to look at him.

Harry placed his paw on top of his.


End file.
